


There's not a Solace in the World that can mend this

by poagthemoth



Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [4]
Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mechanised, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Mechs Album Week, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, sad loki crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poagthemoth/pseuds/poagthemoth
Summary: Mechs Album Week:Day 4: The Bifrost IncidentSad AU Loki crimes.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (The Bifrost Incident)
Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	There's not a Solace in the World that can mend this

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings-  
> \- unreality  
> \- canon typical death stuff  
> \- grief / loss of a partner  
> \- probably also existential i'm sorry  
> \- also slight talk of surgery stuff if you don't like that

The sigils and gears on the walls rattled violently inside the engine room, the tracks below the carriage only seemed to get farther away with each rattle. They could both feel the metal on the exterior being dented and twisted as they held each other close. The woman lying on the altar with the line coming out from her chest was incredibly weak and was drifting in out of consciousness, she saw the world through blurry distorted vision. The woman next to her leaned against the altar with a clear weariness in her bones and held her arms tight as she lay on her side, facing her. 

The two women faced each other as the carriage collapsed around them. The sigils and gears were so slow now, the blood that was dripping through them thin and sparse. Outside, through the cracking windows glowing with the light of a thousand rainbow suns, the void waited. 

The woman on the altar felt the last of her strength leaving her and tried to say something but it only came out as a croak. 

The woman beside her hugged her tightly and leaned it and whispered "It's ok Loki, I'm here for you" her voice is faint but resolute after all those years.

"Sigyn…" the woman on the altar manages to get out. They embrace and share one last kiss before the blood coming out of her heart stops coming out. The walls grind to a stop and a sudden silence falls over the room.

At once loud distorted screeches can be heard and shapes burst into the carriage. The last thing Loki saw was Sigyn's tears on her face and her lips as her vision blacks out. The last thing she heard was a warped crash and more screaming and then it all ended.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Loki woke up it felt like a foggy nightmare and her head was pounding, not to mention her body felt heavy all over. She found herself able to move though and felt her long black hair had been cleaned up in some way. She opened her eyes and saw she was in some sort of a medical bay of a ship, although it was sparsely decorated and clearly not used much. She was confused, had she died or worse? and where was Sigyn? How long had she been on that damn train also?

She dragged herself up, feeling like lead and tried to find any indication of where she was. She found a round dirty window and wiped it clean with a towel clearly unused in centuries and stared out. Away from her getting farther and farther away was the Yggdrasil system, except it wasn't really. It was some multi-coloured roiling mass in space seeming to expand more and more as she looked in horror. The ship was clearly moving away from it and she ran to the door of this room to try and find who was in charge here. She could get some answers about what had happened to her and Sigyn from them. 

She went to the door and saw a long rusty metal corridor, she started to pace down it before having to slow down due to the pain and heavy sensation in her limbs. Loki heard noise coming from one right turn as she went so turned into it and saw a man with a metal right hand and singular goggle, next to a woman with metallic wings that seemed to be alive. They were just a few metres away from her.

"She's awake!" the woman shouted in excitement.

"Who are you?" Loki shakily asked.

"Well we saved you" the man spoke.

"How?"

"Very messily we had to do a lot to get you out of the Bifrost" the winged person said.

"The Bifrost that is consuming my home system?" 

"Yes, Raph I am going to go check on the other stowaway you performed the procedure on her you can tell her all about it" the man said chirpily, before patting Raphaella on the shoulder and running off down another corridor.

"Where's Sigyn?" her voice was shaking but angry "Is she the other stowaway?"

"No she was too far gone, but your wife's remains are stored safely here if you so desire to see her one last time"

"How did you know that she was my wife?"

"We spent 80 years in your system we know all about the politics of it"

"She?" 

"It's ok if you need a humongous moment. We've all probably felt the same at some point when we've arrived here. I can leave you alone if you want"

Loki slumped down against the wall of the corridor and started to curl up and break down. Raphaella sat down as well, a few metres to her left. They both sat like that for a few hours or so, not that they counted. Loki raised her head and spoke up.

"I was seconds away from death how did you-"

"That's the procedure Marius mentioned, we've all had one in some way. I, my wings" her wings fluttered at this.

"I replaced your blood, found some of that metal used for the train tracks had been melted? into some blood-like fluid, by the Bifrost"

"So you put it in me, you sound just like Odin, fuck" Loki sighed with agitation and put her head into her hands at this.

"It worked and you're alive, our ride got back earlier than we expected so we had the time to pop in and see what was going on with the train before it arrived, ended up picking up 3 people (including you) before we left the system"

"Why couldn't you save her as well?" she raised her hands from her hands, her voice was bitter and stained with grief. Raphaella didn't reply.

"She was everything we stopped the train arriving for fuck knows how long and I couldn't have done it wtihout her"

"She was too badly injured and twisted for us"

"So that's it? How did you even survive going into the Bifrost I only lasted that long due to apparently being chosen by whatever being was in there"

"We're, how do I put this… Immortal."

"You're completely fine?"

"Yes, although not the best situation we've been in and some of the others are still recovering but yes. also you are immortal too!" she seemed particularly thrilled at this to Loki.

"I think I need some time alone, thank you for doing what you could. I'm Loki"

"Raphaella La Cognizi"

Loki shuffled away to find a quiet spot from Raphaella, as she did she noticed her veins inside were flashing as she looked. Many hues of colours passed through her now, she didn't feel cold at all without her blood though, just all wrong somehow. 

She found a broken wall panel hiding a small room and snuck in like she did as a child in spaceships on long journeys and hid. Mourn filled her now rainbow pumping heart as she wept. The Bifrost had taken her life and wife away, and now it was keeping her alive. She wept for Sigyn, her home and her best friend. Loki wept for the clarity she now had in her memories of all the terror she felt on that train. Loki wept alone. 

Loki eventually found out she had been picked up by a crew of space pirates called the Mechanisms. She said goodbye to her wife and mourned for the life she could never have. 

Loki vowed to honour her memory and never forget her though. She promised herself she would never forget the 80 years they spent together on the train with Sigyn, nor the years before that. Not until the stars burned out.

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 of mechs album week!!!  
> title is from full circle by movements  
> i am sorry for the sad crimes there is no comfort here  
> also yes loki is trans i just forgot to add any explicit confirmation of it in the fic i got too caught up in angst
> 
> thanks for reading  
> feel free to kudos and comment!!  
> twitter- poagthemoth


End file.
